regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Park Heroic Maniac
It is a show about Super heroes and Monsters living and helping each other. It’s a crossover of Disney, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows and also Tom Ford sunglasses and lipstick products. The seasons will introduce characters from Final fantasy, Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, Funimation And DC Universe. It Tells a story about teenage superheroes with abilities that they can’t control. The show has references and themes from Code Lyoko and The Wolf among us. This story is about a Girl who is a Spy. Characters Natalia Hoffman Rossi: An Italian and German Agent Spy. The Show’s Protagonist. She’s 18 years old. An a Reminscent of Kim Possible and Black Widow. Even though, She can be Emotional and tough, Natalia is Caring, Smart, Loyal and Brave. At the end of the series, She gets married to her best friend and Girlfriend Whitney Miller. She has long red hair and Shiny Blue eyes. She has a slender body. Her weapons are a handgun and grenades. She’s a hand to hand combatant and an acrobat. Her cat is a baby black kitten named Tabby And a puppy husky named marcus. Her outfit is blue jeans and a red T shirt. When she goes on a mission, She wears a black and Purple cat suit with Belts on it. She is known as the totally spy. Whitney Miller: A French Canadian Rich Girl and Natalia’s Girlfriend. She is popular and earned the title nickname “Spoil Sweet”. Due to her Kindness and intelligence for Books. She lives in a nice white mansion. Her outfit is a pink sweater and a white skirt. But She can be somewhat of a Tomboy. She often wears clothes that has video game pictures on it and dirty rugged jeans and orange sandals. At the end of the series, She proposes to Natalia after she confessed to her. Krystal Peterson: She’s a vampire martial artist and Natalia’s Coworker. She can be Jealous and cold But Kind And Caring. She has black hair, Black shirt and Red pants. When she meets Whitney, She figured that Whitney was more than a friend to Natalia which is true. At the end of the series, She was the last person to catch the flowers when Natalia throws it. Sabine Guercio: A Queen Mobster And Criminal. She is cruel, Evil, Heartless and cold. She has blonde hair and wears a white bra and pants and wears a pair of white gloves with a cape. She somewhat resembles Emma Frost from the X Men comics. She hates Natalia for many reasons. After she encountered her at a New York playground. She kills people with Guns, Swords, Etc. She’s a hand to hand Combatant. In some of the Episodes, She lives in apartment but sometimes reside in her laboratory. She causes pain for other people to sooth her problems. Jude chase: NYPD Detective And Super hero. He is Danish and Arabian descent. He resembles Aladdin and Prince Eric. Mostly the black hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin and white outfits. He’s a kind and smart individual and appreciates Natalia and considered her as a little sister. He usually calls her “Nat”. He worked in New York for fourteen years. He is 31 years old. Jude falls in love with his lieutenant boss Felix Donnelly. Then they hooked up and get married, Just like Natalia. He’s a great swordsman and is great with Fencing. He has a motorcycle that he calls it his “Bike”. Montgomery Hoffman: Natalia’s German father. Who is a Scientist. He can speak German fluently. He is kind, easygoing and has a good sense of humor. He loves his daughter and cares about her dearly. He drives a red car with an Italian flag on it to respect his strong wife. He also likes Whitney as a daughter whenever she comes over to their house. Joan Rossi: Natalia’s Italian mother. Who is a Doctor. She’s nice yet overbearing and can get very anxious whenever her daughter gets hurt. But loves her unconditionally. Joan loves cooking, cleaning, and loves to be at home. She’s a Disciplinarian with a strong sense of goodness. Linda Dale: An Enchanted Succubus. She’s a Reminscent of Bo from Lost girl. She’s strongwilled and aggressive. When she meets Natalia, She was careful at first, But accepted her as a true friend. She loves smelling Whitney because of her perfume but choose not to eat her. She tries to find her true love but keeps getting her heart break by every guy she fell in love with. She has black hair and blue eyes. She flies and has super speed. Simone Olson: NYPD Lieutenant. She’s African and Native American Descent. She’s an homage of Elisa Maza from the Disney Show Gargoyles. She’s a tough woman though can be very Impulsive. She respects Natalia as a true savior. She wears a blue jacket, Blue jeans and black shoes. Vladimir Chenko: A Russian Lifeguard. He’s 24 years old and has a dragon tattoo on his left arm. He has red hair and has a muscular build. He tolerates Natalia and Whitney. He lives in a yellow house. He met Ismaya when he was working and he slipped and felled And she saves him from almost drowning. Then gave him mouth-to-mouth breathing on him. He believes in fairy tales and other things. Anoushka Chenko: Vladimir’s Mother. She’s an owner of her Russian Restaurant. She dearly loves her son and calls him her “Angel”. She wears a yellow dress and has a plump body and her hair is brown in a braid. Ismaya Grey: An Indonesian Instagram Model And Vladimir’s Girlfriend. She loves animals and elderly people. She calls Natalia her role model And respects Whitney. She has blonde hair and wears a lot of pokedot dresses. Madam Valentina Gomez: A Magic psychic and Gypsy. She is an elderly woman that can predict something in the future. She wears a purple bandana and a purple and red dress. She loves to play her cards on the table. And has a crystal ball. Gustavo Gomez: Valentina’s husband. He is a kind man and loves his wife whenever she gives him or someone advice. He wears glasses and a strap yellow shirt. He usually sits in his chair eating pie and sipping on tea. Julianne Samson: Natalia’s next door neighbor and a gentle Scottish Woman. She is an homage of Muriel from Courage the Cowardly Dog. She’s a sweet old lady and visits Natalia and her Family when she celebrates a holiday. When someone insults or hurts others, She always hits him or her with a rolling pin. Sonya Samson: Julianne’s Daughter. She’s sweet like her mom and has a calm personality yet she can get over excited when she gets happy. She loves superheroes and read comic books. She loves eating food too. When She knew that Natalia is a spy, She swear that she will not to tell anyone. But once the truth is out, She becomes happy to see Natalia saving the world. She admires Whitney for her heart of gold. Dr. Beatrice Baker: Doctor And Friend of Joan and Montgomery. She appreciates Natalia like everyone. She has blond hair and wears glasses. She is known to be a hunter in her family for using a rifle gun to hunt down animals. She’s big eater and cares about people’s health. Carine Davis: A magical witch. When she meets Natalia, She became friendly to her and help out when she’s in trouble. She has blue hair and a purple dress with red stripe stockings. Her magic wand is homage of the Harry Potter Franchise. Carine and Linda are friends and working partners. Tomoko Morrow: She is Yukionna Snow girl. She can be a typical goth girl yet a headstrong Rebel. She has platinum blonde hair in a Bob. And always carries a popsicle every where she goes. She often wears Garterbelts which she calls it “Comfortable”. And wears white and blue stockings. She is working partners with Linda and Carine. She can speak Japanese fluently. She calls Natalia her role model and idolize her. Edita Lawrence: Sabine’s Henchwoman And Mercenary for hire. She is an Homage of Shego from the Kim Possible franchise. She has long orange hair and a Yellow and white catsuit. Her bracelet is Pearls on the left Wrist and Chains on her right wrist. She is Sarcastic, Rude And Lippy. Her insolent talk to people are considred Horrible and Disgusting. Her powers are Pyrokenesis with lightning combined. She’s a skilled martial artist and an acrobat. She hates all the monster girls, Especially Krystal. By calling her “Batty“. At the end of the series. She gets arrested and sent to Jail. Alicia Myers: An Angry disciplinarian matriarch from Natalia’s old school. She’s 40’s to 50’s years old. And wears a white dress with a red tie on it. And has gray hair. She’s rude and terrible. Probably her messy divorce from her husband. She talks down to people and if someone provokes her or talk about how nice her ex husband, She gets angry and throw chairs or throw things at a wall. Her derogatory insults and actions had made the students afraid or hate her. Natalia confronts her and sees her swallowing her pills which turns out to be teeth from her last victim. As it turns out, She’s a goblin in disguise. However, Natalia destroys her by impaling her in the stomach. The school students celebrate and called Natalia a queen and a hero and Glad that Alicia is gone. Felix Donnelly: NYPD Lieutenant And Jude’s crush. He’s a muscular hunk with a gentle personality which Jude calls him a “Big Lug”. He has Red hair and wears a black jacket and jeans. He wears a brown hat. He is kind, Nice, Sweet And Smart. He was unaware about Jude’s feelings. But When Jude confesses to him about it, Felix said he love him to. Then the two hook up and Got Married. He’s a great sportsman and loves fencing. Felix and Jude finally got their happily ever after. Category:Crossovers